


The Prince and the Mage

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward First Times, Bashful!Phil, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fire Magic, First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffiness, Fluffy, Fluffyness, Happy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Nature Magic, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, RP, Red writes, Royalty, Witch!Phil, castle - Freeform, confident!dan, courtiers, courting mentioned, courting mentions, descriptive, light - Freeform, mage!Phil, proud!dan, royal!dan, rp from tumblr, rp with Tumblr user: sneezerodent, shy!Phil, wizard!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Prince Daniel takes a liking to the new mage of the castle.Fluff. Rp with tumblr user: sneezerodentEnjoy!





	The Prince and the Mage

  
Far away sits a castle, towering above the land it owned. People of all steps of life in and out on a daily basis, duchesses and dukes fight for each others courtship and love.

  
Here sat Daniel Howell, prince of it all. He wasn't the crown prince, just a prince. He watched out his window. It had become a rather common activity of his. His room was made of shades of white, grey, and black. Almost as if all the color had been drained from it.

  
He sighed and pushed off the window. He was sure there was something his parents wanted him to do, or some courtier to greet.

  
Daniel ruffled his hair slightly before making his way out of his room. Instantly his personal adviser came to greet him, "Hello Prince! Hope you feel well. The new mage is to put on a show soon. Your parents wish for you to be at your best, of course."

  
Daniel was the slightest bit curious to see the new mage, magic had always been a interest of his. However, his expectations were low. Who knew what talents this mage held? "Where is he from," he asked with a slight weariness too his voice.

  
"Hmm... I'm not entirely sure, sir. I'll figure out at the soonest possible opportunity," says Dan's personal advisor.

  
"Very well," Dan replies. He follows the man out to the castle's courtyard, where a mage about his age juggles balls of fire. He glances up and sees Dan, almost losing control of the balls of fire. The mage regains his composure, and finishes the act with a flourish. The audience applauses, but Dan waits to see more.

  
The mage begins his next act with a flower sprouting from his hand. It winds its way around the mage's body, the stem growing thicker and leaves appearing along it. The flower replants itself behind the mage's feet, now taller than him from petal to petal. As the mage spreads his arms to accept more applause, the flower scoops him up and swallows him whole.

  
Dan freezes, halfway through clapping. The whole audience looks around in a panic. Finally, someone spots the mage behind a bush, standing by a similar looking flower. Dan joins the crowd in their wholehearted applause.

  
'What an grand trick,' Dan thinks with interest. He watches as the mage does tricks of all kinds, even stopping for a second to heal a young child's knee. Daniel's eyes widen in surprise when the mage makes flower petals land all over the audience, himself included. He can't contain his gasp when the mage gives him a small wink, even though the mage seemed flustered doing such a thing.

  
"What would his name be," Daniel whispers in a low voice beside his advisor.

  
The advisor snaps out of a shocked state and begins fumbling with the paperwork in their hands. They eventually stop on one, "Philip Lester, sir."

  
Daniel nods. Soon after the show comes to a close, the audience dispersing. People with fine dresses and suits all make conversation with each other, a small group gathers to talk to the mage.

  
Just as Daniel is about to listen in, a woman with atrociously blond hair walks up too him. Presumably a suitor. Daniel holds in his groan as she begins speaking.

  
"What a show, don't you think, prince?" the woman asks, blinking her bejeweled eyes much more than necessary. Dan looks past her as he answers, his eyes stuck on Phillip Lester.

  
"Oh, yes definitely. Excuse me," Dan brushes past her, walking towards the mage. He almost makes it to the large flower, still firmly planted in the grass, when a strong hand turns him around. The same woman looks into his eyes.

  
"Would you care to join me for a drink, and we could talk?" she asks, still blinking way too much.

  
"Listen..."

  
"Don't worry, your father is okay with it. He invited me over, actually," she says, reaching for his hand. Dan turns back to look at the mage, who was trying to remove the flower, but looked like he was struggling.

  
"Not right now, I have matters to attend to soon after this. Now if you would please excuse me," he requested simply.

  
The woman adapted a sickly sweet smile, nodding and curtsying once. She knew better than to decline his request and made way through the crowd, presumably looking for one of his brothers.

  
Daniel sighed and turned, seeing the majority of the people who were around the mage had dispersed. His adviser stayed back as he walked up too the mage.

  
It took a minute for the mage to look at him, finally pulling the flower out and landing on the ground as a result. His cheeks dusted themselves with a slight red tint as he stood up shyly, the large flower in his hands.

  
"Oh! Prince Daniel!" the mage jumps to his feet, brushing dirt off his cloak and then bowing. When he looks back up, he doesn't catch Dan's eye, and focuses on the flower instead.

  
"I enjoyed your performance," Daniel says with a smile. The mage just nods, blushing more, if at all possible.

  
"Not many mages to tricks with flowers. How did you learn?" Dan asks, trying to get the mage to say something.

  
The mage looks hesitant before speaking. "I've always had a fascination with plants. Especially plants in little hanging gardens, or on windowsills," the mage starts, getting excited, but he looks up at Dan and falls silent again.

  
Daniel's smile stays small as he observes the mage. They're slightly shorter than himself, but not so much that he would have to look down at them. It takes a few minutes for the mage to continue their story.

  
"This fascination kind of led to practicing with plants a lot. I'd rarely even notice if I was getting better with them, because I was practicing different kinds of magic with them. Eventually a plant I had for quite some time wilted and I started looking for every possible way to make it better. The best way just so happened to be magic," they say with a hesitant smile.

  
"Interesting. I assume you aren't from very close," Daniel asked.

  
The mage was quick to shake their head, "No, not exactly." Their voice sounded the slightest bit colder, but still held a cheery tone too it.

  
"Care to explain?" Dan asks, not willing to leave yet.

  
"Well, I'm not really from anywhere. My parents are travelling merchants, so my home was a rickety old wagon," the mage says, rubbing the back of his head. "After I couldn't handle the traveling anymore, I became a wizard's apprentice. I learned everything he had to teach me and more. He had a massive library that I spent most of my days reading in. Learning and learning, even writing a few magic practices of my own. I even started writing everything down in my own journals which eventually turned into a grim."

  
"And here you are," Dan says, his smile widening. The mage looks up, blushes even deeper, and smiles a little himself.

  
"Yeah... I mean, yes. Right here in the castle gardens, performing for the Prince...." the mage looks around the garden, clearly enjoying the place.

  
Daniel opens his mouth to speak once more, before his advisor jumps in, "Prince, it's time for the weekly family dinner."

  
Daniel does his best not to roll his eyes, "Would you like to come with me?"

  
Philip's eyes widen, "I don't- that's- I shouldn't, I'm not-" he trails off into blabbering.

  
Daniel let's him go on for a minute before shaking his head, "I insist, it's only proper to treat a mage of your status with high respect. We do get the best food," he said with a wink.

  
The mage stares at his feet, making the flower evaporate in thin air. Dan watches, wondering if he has the nerve to refuse.

  
"A...are you sure it's okay?" asks the mage, when he finally looks up.

  
"Of course, or else I wouldn't have mentioned it," replies Dan, with a kindly smile. He beams inside when the mage returns it.

  
"Alright. Thank you, sire," says the mage.

  
Daniel grabs his hand and starts walking through the palace. The royal advisor follows them, the shock showing on their face.

  
The palace is filled with rooms of all sizes and grand decorations. Carpets laid spread out on the marble floors. The halls long and wide, plenty of room for the people passing by. It was currently rather quiet, save for the slight echo of their feet. Daniel assumed everyone else was at the dining hall. Only the very few of Daniel's family eat in a reserved dining area.

  
Philip's cheeks were dusted pink. They had to do their best not to simply stare at their hand, intertwined with Dans. He jumped the slightest bit when Dan started speaking, "tell me a bit about yourself."

  
"Wh-what would you like to know, sire," the mage asks, falling into stride with Dan.

  
"Call me Dan. When did you first start using magic," Dan asks, absentmindedly leading the two of them to the dining hall.

  
"When I was about 17, so it's been quite some time." the mage replies, becoming more comfortable in Dan's presence.

  
"Hm. What's your name?" Dan already knew his name, but wanted to hear it from the mage himself.

  
"Phil, er.... Phillip Lester," the mage says.

  
"Can I call you Phil?" Dan asks.

  
"S-sure," Phil's voice has the slightest bit of hesitance in it.

  
"There's no need to be nervous. The crown is just a normal family. Although we aren't quite as.... 'loving' as some," Daniel tried to encourage.

  
Phil nodded. He had been looking around the castle at the windows and decor, obviously slightly awed at how it was put together.

  
Daniel stopped in front of the crown dining room and let go of the others hand. He gave him a small smile and nod before opening up one of the doors.

  
This dining room was smaller than the public one. Daniel's intermediate family and their lovers sat at a large oak table. A red table cloth with gold lining ran over the table, underneath the mass of delectable food. The room was well lit with a grand chandelier overhead. The family were all speaking with one another as Dan and Phill took their respected places.

  
The queen smiled, "Everyone, I see Daniel has brought the newest addition too the palace. This is Mage Lester. He was an apprentice for one of the best wizards in the land."

  
Daniel held in a snide remark, used to his mothers way of show.

  
"T-thank you for having me, everyone," Phil says, trying not to murmur in front of the whole royal family.

  
"Good performance!" one of Dan's brothers says, his mouth already full of the feast. Dan cringes at the sight, and can see several others at the table doing the same. Phil doesn't seem phased.

  
"Thank you, Prince Garric," Phil says, bowing his head politely.

  
"Well, now that we're all here, let us begin the feast," the Queen says, eyeing Garric, as he stuffs too much food into his mouth.

  
Dan helps himself to everything within reach. He glances at Phil every now and then, noticing that he only takes a few small servings of specific foods. Instead of indulging in the various juices and wines spread across the table, he sips on a small glass of water.

  
Dan rolls his eyes slightly, shoving one of the various plates of meat at him. He, of course, did it subtly, but hope Phil got the message.

  
"You don't have to be so nervous around them, I understand it's a natural reaction, but they won't bite," he said in a low, but teasing voice. The rest of the table unable to hear their exchange of words.

  
Phil nodded, but still only took small portions, "in not used to eating much. We did quite well on the road, but my mother wasn't much of a cook. The majority of our food came from small hole-in-the-wall diners."

  
Daniel nodded in understanding, "no wonder you are so skinny." His tone was teasing and Phil cracked a small smile, taking a piece of cheese off the next plate.

  
The Queen talked too the King in between scolding the youngest child for talking with their mouth full. The King, Daniel's father, had a small, mischievous glint in his eye, "Mage Lester, are you currently courting anyone?"

  
Phil had to stop himself from coughing his drink on the table. Daniel sent a subtle side eye too his father, knowing exactly what he was getting at. His mother was smiling politely, clearly please at her husbands question.

  
"Not currently, no," Phil said in a quiet voice.

  
The king nodded, "I've been trying to get Daniel a proper courter, but he's a rather tricky one." His tone came out much like he was telling a joke.

  
Daniel was quick to divert the subject, "the food is lovely tonight, don't you think?"

  
"Yes, quite. The cheese is my favorite, what do you think, dear?" asks Dan's only sister, giving him a quick wink as she does. Her husband nods, his mouth almost as full as Garric's. He swallows and taps his mouth with his napkin.

  
"Yes, delicious. My compliments to the chef," he says, before continuing with his meal.

  
"There have been a few lovely ladies around the castle, trying to catch his eye, but I'm beginning to think-" the King begins, but Dan stands up abruptly to cut him off.

  
"Everyone's finished, aren't they? Phil, why don't you give us another performance!" Dan says. Phil's cheeks turn a rosy color, and he looks flustered. Dan tells himself to remember to apologize later.

  
"Al-alright..." Phil says, rising from his chair as well.

  
"Why don't we move to an open room while dinner is cleaned up," the Queen suggests, folding her napkin and placing it by her plate.

  
"There's a sitting room nearby," the King agrees.

  
"Yes, to the sitting room," Dan says.

  
Daniel catches a servant on the way, telling them to bring two full plates and a bottle too his room after the performance.

 

~

  
The performance was enjoyable too all, even Phil himself. Daniel couldn't help but be amazed and watches ever move Phil makes. His eyes holding a bright, child-like, gleam.

  
Soon after the performance was over, Daniel sneaked Phil out of the room, "I apologize for putting you on the spot like that, especially when there wasn't much time for you to eat."

  
Phil shook his head, "it's my job, no big deal."

  
In one quick movement Dan pulled them both in his room, and turned on the lights. On a coffee table in front of his couch sat two full plates as well as desert, a bottle of wine, and a pitcher of water. Daniel sat and nodded too a seat for Phil.

  
Phil's eyes widen in surprise at the sheer size of Daniel's room. He supposed it was because of such a high status. A mage was consider a higher status than a duke due too the power factor, but never had he seen a room this big.

  
The bed itself is ridiculously large. A sitting area and bookcases, as well as a desk and a window seat. It was all different shades of black, white, and grays. He felt slightly awkward, but sat down where the prince had nodded too.

  
Dan was sat next to Phil, curling up in the well worn crease between two cushions. Phil sits stiffly on the furthest cushion, waiting for Dan to do something.

  
"You can eat. You don't have to wait for me," Dan shrugs, picking up his own plate. The two of them eat in silence for a moment.

  
"What books are those?" Phil asks, nodding at the bookshelf. Dan glances over, looking at the stiff covers on some, the worn down covers of his favorites.

  
"Most are just old books from my studies. Some are fantasy tales that I got as a child," Dan says, turning back to the coffee table. He sips at a tall glass of wine. "Why?"

  
"I've just been wanting to have my own bookshelf, stuffed full of books. I have one that's stuffed with magic books, but I am interested in fictions as well. I'm wondering if you have any suggestions," Phil says. Dan notices that he's gotten more comfortable again, leaning back against the couch and eating freely, yet still politely.

  
"Maybe we can go through the good ones sometime," Dan suggests with a small smile.

  
Phil looks slightly hesitant before he nods, "alright."

  
"I know it must be rather... odd for you. Don't worry, you'll get used to the palace," Dan smiled, trying to be encouraging.

  
Phil nodded once more, "I should probably find my room again. It'll be a bit of a difficult time finding it with such a large place." He sets his half-empty plate on the tray, and stood up. He bows at Daniel before retreating from the room, going off in a general direction of where he believed his room was.

  
Daniel sat there with a small smile on his face, pleased he got to meet such a soul as Phil's.

  
~


End file.
